tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Commercial vehicles
Commercial vehicles are a popular collectors item and some are already listed in the Heavy Haulage section, with the main companies featured but this area of preservation can be built on from here. Manufacturers ( a few for starters, some with articles others need one starting yet (red links)). Steam era Early Diesel powered outfit pulled by a Volvo Truck operated by Chris Bennett]] List of companies that built trucks from 1920s till 1980s and most are now defunct brands. British *AEC *Albion *Alvis *Armstrong Saurer built by Armstrong & Whitworth in Newcastle from 1930 till 1937 *Atkinson - see Seddon Atkinson *Austin Motor Company - merged with Morris Commercial Cars to form BMC in 1951 *Bedford *BMC - formed by Austin Motor Company + Morris Commercial Cars Ltd merger *Bristol Tramways & Carriage Co. - t/o by Tilling Stevens in 1931 *Commer *Crossley Motors - t/o by AEC *Dennis *Dodge Bros. (Britain) Ltd - London UK subsidiary of Dodge Corp *ERF *Foden *Ford of Britain *Ford Trucks *Fowler *Guy *Jensen Motors *Karrier Motors *Leyland Commercial Vehicles - t/o Scammell & Albion *Leyland Daf *Leyland Motors Ltd *Mack(GB) *Maudslay - t/o by AEC *Morris *Proctor *Seddon - see Seddon Atkinson *Seddon Atkinson *Shefflex *Shelvoke & Drewry *Thornycroft *Tilling Stevens *TVW *Union *Unipower European *Barreiros - (Spain) *BMC (Turkey) - (Turkey) JV with BMC (GB) *Fiat - (Italy) *FTF - (Holland) originally assembled Macks for Europe *Latil - (France) *MAN - (Germany) *Pegaso - (Spain) *Renault Trucks - (France) *Saviem - *Scania-Vabis - (Sweden) *Vabis - (Sweden) *Volvo - (Sweden) North & South American * Diamond Reo * Diamond T * Mack - (USA) * REO - (USA) * White Motor Company Rest of World Add early manufactuers here that do not fall in other groups Modern Built from the 1970s to present day *Autocar *Chevrolet *DAF *Dodge *ERF *Fiat Trucks *Foden - t/o by PACCAR in 1980, closed 1999 *Ford Trucks - Sold to Iveco (Fiat) *Ford Trucks (US) *Freightliner *Hanomag *Haulamatic *Hendrickson *HHT *Hino - Assembled in Ireland (from kits) *International Harvester Trucks *Iveco - t/o Ford Trucks *Kenworth *Leyland Trucks *Mack *Magirus (Magirus-Deutz) *MAN *Mercedes-Benz *Mitsubishi Trucks *Navistar *Oshkosh *PACCAR *Peterbilt *Renault Trucks *Scania *Seddon Atkinson *Steyr - Austria, t/o by MAN *Unimog *Volvo Trucks *Western Star *White Motor Company Specialist Truck Builders *Alvis Unipower *AWD - succesor to Bedford, taken over by David J. Brown owner of Artix Ltd ADT builder and then AWD built Multidrive dump trucks designed by DJB. *Diamond T - of America (ex army versions were popular with early heavy haulage operators) *Douglas *FAUN *FWD *Ginaf - Multi axle chassis, mainly high capacity on /off road dump trucks. *Haulamatic - on / off road dump trucks *Nicolas - Custom Heavy Haulage tractor units *Oshkosh - Custom Specialist applications *Rotinoff - Heavy haulage tractors *Titan - Builder of Heavy haulage specials based on Mercedes Benz components. *Unimog - Specialist off road brand of Mercedes Benz. See also * List of Engine Manufacturers * List of Heavy Haulage Contractors * List of Steam Machinery Manufacturers * Heavy Haulage * Showmans Engines - Steam powered Locomotives * Steam engines * Steam Tractors * Steam Wagons ;Vintage vehicle events and clubs * Shows and Meets * Clubs Listing External links Web Site Links Category:Commercial vehicles Category:Glossary Category:Trucks